Christmas in the Bookshop
by Whatever Tickles Your Peach
Summary: A Christmas like never before for college students Nina, Mara, Jerome, and the rest of 'em. Presents and pictures and propositions, oh my! Set in Decemeber 23rd-25th, 2016.
1. The Bookshop

I just sorta wanted to write a Christmas story because I love Christmas so much! It's my favorite holiday. Next to my birthday.

I got the idea for this in Study Hall. I was in the library and working on a Nina/Mick story (weird, I know, just...just because I write them doesn't mean anything. Chill, you crazy fangirls), and it sort of transformed into this instead. It's amazing what listening to the conversation of a group of seniors can do for writing.

I do not, nor will I ever, own House of Anubis.

* * *

><p>December 23rd, 2016<p>

Nina Martin walked the snow clad streets of London, her mind on Christmas. It'd be somewhat of a lonely one this year; Gran would be staying in America, and Nina, only a college student, really couldn't afford to fly back for the holidays.

Almost all of her friends were miles and miles away, probably not even remembering she existed. They all went off to do great things, so why would they remember the boring scholarship student who always seemed to stir up spooky mysteries and plain old trouble?

Amber was in business school, surprisingly, for she had a master plan of opening a boutique in Paris.

Mara wound up going to medical school to be a surgeon. While in London, Mara often traveled to medical schools world wide (being the top of her class and all) to get a more wide spread practice.

Patricia and Joy went to school for photography together (no surprises there) in America which broke Nina's heart the slightest bit, but still, she loved England, so everything did turn out well.

Alfie was working on going to college for graphic design, video games to be specific.

Mick went to play for a soccer...well, _football_ team in Manchester and was extremely proud of it, not afraid to brag at _all_.

Jerome, like Mara and Nina, was in the area of London. But, he often went with Mara on her trips. Jerome decided college really wasn't the place for him after his second year.

He'd come across quite the sum of money that'd been left to him by his (late) grandfather, so in turn, Jerome took over his grandfather's bookstore that Nina happened to be walking past at that very moment. She glanced in and saw Jerome and Mara cuddled up in a large arm chair reading by the fire place that sat in the back of the bookshop, truly one of the most amazing places to be in all of London.

A shivering Nina rapped her frozen knuckles on the door, only then realizing how cold it was outside. She nuzzled her chin deeper in her scarf, trying to nudge her red, chilled nose into a scarf layer as well. Mara looked up and rushed over to open the door marked with a "CLOSED" sign and let Nina in.

"Hey," Jerome smiled as he walked up to the girls, snaking his arm around Mara's waist.

"Hi," Nina said, a shiver lingering in her voice. Nina took a brief second to admire the couple. She found Jerome and Mara perfect...no, _beyond_ perfect. They had genuine love. The way Jerome looked at Mara was heart melting and they were just adorable.

Mara and Jerome led Nina over to the sitting area customers could sit and read books during store hours, but what the two converted into a living room during closing hours. Nina sat on a love seat while Jerome and Mara went right back to their arm chair.

"Any plans for Christmas?" Nina asked once everyone had settled.

"Just spending it here," Mara sighed happily. "Mum and Dad are visiting my sister this year, so why not?"

"Sounds nice," Nina smiled.

"You?"

"Just another dorm Christmas," Nina sighed. "It's not bad, though...it's sort of nice not having everyone around."

"Well, you'll still be coming over Christmas Eve, right?" Jerome asked. A while ago, they had invited her for Christmas Eve if she wasn't busy. In years previous, all of the old Anubis inhabitants would meet up and spend it together, exchanging presents and such, but Jerome, Mara, and Nina didn't see this possible due to everyone's busy schedule.

"If I'm still welcome," Nina teased.

"Of course," Mara giggled a bit.

"I'll be here then," Nina smiled. The three talked, inquiring how Nina's student teaching was going.

As Mara told a story about one of the customers at the bookstore she'd encountered as she came home from college one weekend, Nina let her eyes wander the slightest bit around the quaint bookstore. Nina'd always loved coming here, especially since it meant she got to interact with people she knew and felt comfortable around. The dark brick walls were barely visible, as they were drowned in a sea of bookshelves. Then, there was the fireplace reading area. A loveseat and an armchair curving around on either side of it, the fire place completing the somewhat circle. Then there was the counter. And old cash register sat atop it along with scattered piles of books. Jerome also had a menu hanging up behind the counter. He served tea, water, assorted lattes, coffee, then, around the holidays, hot chocolate. The bookstore was just so inviting, and Nina felt so lucky to be able to come here after hours and sit in the comfort of the space.

"So, have you seen any of the others lately?" Jerome interrupted Mara's story, obviously able to tell Nina's mind was elsewhere.

"Oh...well, I've emailed Amber back and fourth frequently...but that's about it," Nina looked down, suddenly fascinated with her thumbs.

"What about F-" Jerome started before Mara sharply elbowed his gut, Nina not seeming to notice, though she did. Her cheeks got a bit warm.

"I haven't seen him since last Christmas," Nina said quietly. Mara gave Jerome a scolding glare.

"He's a git, anyways," Jerome tried to patch things up but only got another jab from Mara.

"I...I really should go now. I have to get somethings to the post office tonight before it closes to send to everyone else..." Nina stood up.

"I...wouldn't do that...just, bring them back around here in the morning, yeah?" Mara smiled a bit.

"Uhm...okay...but...the post...it'll be closed tomorrow..." Nina seemed nervous.

"It'll be fine, Nina," Jerome assured her.

With that and a 'good night' to the couple, Nina left the shop and back out into the freezing winter night. Going back to her dorm, she wrapped presents she was _going _to send the next day but instead going to bring to the bookshop.

She wondered what Jerome and Mara had in store for Christmas Eve...

* * *

><p>AN: Well, that's all for now, folks.

My wisdom teeth are starting to grow in and hurt like hell -_- I have to get them pulled out in a few months, and them hurting is just a reminder -_-

Please take a minute to review!

-Maggie-


	2. The Snow

Hey!

So, bad response for the last chapter. Reviews are awesome and I love every one I get, but feedback is fabulous...

Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis.

* * *

><p>As Nina finished wrapping the Christmas presents, the last two being matching scrapbooks for Joy and Patricia, she looked up to see her younger roommates coming in.<p>

They had all started last year, and since Nina's roommates bought off campus, leaving her the biggest dorm in the school, they were placed with her. She didn't mind them, she had become good friends with them, actually.

One girl was going to school for teaching like herself, so Nina was able to show her the ropes once the girl stopped being so shy. Another, a strawberry-blonde-practically-redhead was going to school for interior design. The third, a petite girl with dark hair, was going to study photography. The last, a girl who could pass as the strawberry-blonde-practically-redhead's twin, was going to study creative writing. Nina had read some of her work, and it was amazing. They were all good writers, the last three especially, but the fourth showed very promising talent in Nina's opinion.

Her roommates had an interesting friendship. Nina didn't know much about how they met, but what she did know was that they were all from America, they'd met when they were young teenagers, and there were many more of them.

They always talked about their friends they had all over America, ages ranging a wide amount, and even some in different countries like New Zealand and Australia. Nina heard them talk about a few in England, even! Nina admired the friendship they had; it reminded her of her and her friends from Anubis House. They had a bond that couldn't break, even from distance, no matter how much it seemed to be gone.

This comforted Nina, seeing she got this feeling a lot. The feeling of being lost...forgotten...unloved...

"Hi," they all greeted her.

"Hey," she said. "Aren't you four going home for Christmas?"

"Nope, can't afford it..." the quiet one said.

"But we're happy to spend it together," the strawberry-blonde-almost-redhead smiled. The rest smiled and agreed.

"Even if I don't celebrate it," the petite, dark haired one laughed. She then turned to Nina and asked, "What are you doing for Christmas?"

"Spending it at the bookshop with Jerome and Mara, I guess," I said, a bit of a smile seeping on my face. I guess this made me feel important. The girl who asked blushed a bit; she'd taken a liking to Jerome when Nina brought them to the bookshop in October. It didn't make her to happy when she discovered how serious Jerome and Mara were, though.

"Sounds fun," the shy one smiled.

They all talked for a while, and Nina took a minute to gaze around the large dorm room. Her eyes rested on the Christmas Tree the girls had set up in the corner. Nina had placed a Christmas present for each of the girls under it, and noticed that many more were there. Nina smiled to herself. She knew what the girls had gotten each other, but looking at the boxes, she noticed four extras, all addressed to her. Maybe this Christmas wouldn't be so bad after all.

Eventually, they all climbed in bed around eleven o'clock. There was one single bed in the room that Nina "earned" (according to the others since she was the oldest roommate) and two bunk beds that the other girls shared. Nina could hear them whispering about the gifts they had sent all of their other friends, and she smiled to herself. Those girls had a friendship that would last a lifetime.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Nina woke up around eight thirty. It was nice not having to wake up at six to get ready for early classes...<p>

She took her time getting ready, and at ten thirty, she gathered up the gifts she was supposed to mail the previous day and headed out of the dorm, off campus, and down to the bookshop.

When she arrived, the snow-clad wind had whipped at her face long enough to turn her nose as red as Rudolph's. Jerome let her in quickly, not wanting any cold air to carry in with her.

"I still don't understand why I had to bring these over this morning and not just mail them last night," Nina said as she set the gifts down on a chair near the door as she took off her coat, gloves, and scarf, although she had a growing suspicion as to why.

"You'll see," Mara smiled, practically giddy with excitement. Nina shook her head with a smile and took a seat at the counter where Mara stood on the other side. Jerome made his way around to Mara and pushed a cup of hot chocolate towards Nina. She took it in her hands with a "thanks" to Jerome and let the warmth of it seep into her skin.

She hadn't been there for more than five minutes when the bell on the door jingled. This struck her as odd, seeing the store was closed, until she turned and saw Amber, Mick, and Alfie shaking snow off of their coats. Nina threw her hands over her mouth, muffling a gasp.

Without taking her coat off, Amber rushed over and hugged Nina, squealing in delight.

"NINA I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH OH MY GOODNESS!" Amber hugged her tighter and tighter.

"I missed you too!" Nina said, smiling with delight and disbelief.

When Amber finally let go of Nina, she went to hug Mara and Jerome. Mick and Alfie came over and hugged Nina as well.

Not two minutes later did the bell jingle again, letting in Joy and Patricia. They hugging started up once again and the bookshop was full of commotion.

"Merry Christmas, everyone," Jerome said as things began to calm down. A chorus of "Merry Christmas" echoed throughout the bookshop in reply to Jerome.

"So, how do we plan on spending this Christmas Eve?" Mick asked, rubbing his hands together. "Food?"

"Sort of," Mara laughed.

Nina looked around at all of her friends and couldn't be happier. Although, she did notice one thing was missing. She just couldn't place her finger on it.

Suddenly, the bell jingled a third time.

Into the bookshop stepped none other than Fabian.

Nina tensed up and looked down into her lap. Everyone went over to greet him, and Amber nudged Nina to come too, but she wouldn't move.

"Fine," Amber rolled her eyes, going over herself. Nina went over to the loveseat by the fireplace and huffed. She didn't care to see Fabian ever again. Her plan was just to send him his gift for Christmas, a card on his birthday, and never make actual contact. Obviously, her friends had other intentions.

They all came over, and Jerome suggested they go upstairs into the apartment. Mick, Alfie, Jerome, and Fabian carried up the presents that everyone and brought and placed them under the tree Jerome and Mara had.

Nina was the last to sit down as she was helping Mara in the kitchen, and she made sure to sit as far away from Fabian as possible.

They spent and hour upstairs all catching up, Nina just making small glances at Fabian who never seemed to take his pleading gaze off of her.

Jerome mentioned needing to grab something in the shop, and Mara followed him down. Joy lay cuddled up with Mick, Patricia sitting beside them on the floor. Amber and Alfie sat next to each other holding hands in two armchairs. Fabian sat alone in a chair, Nina sitting across the room by the (upstairs) fireplace on a couch..

Patricia got up and went into the kitchen to grab some food, leaving Nina and Fabian in a room of couples absorbed in one another. Nina got up as well and went into the kitchen with Patricia.

"You know he's sorry, right?" Patricia tried to reason with Nina.

"Sorry sometimes isn't enough," Nina shook her head as she put cookies on a plate.

"But he loves-"

"Patricia, if he really did love me, he wouldn't have stood me up that night to just end up coming to the bookshop for the night. He would have come. He would have at least had an explanation," Nina choked out, a small tear running down her face as she finished.

"You guys!" Mara came hurrying upstairs in a frenzy. "The snow! It's...it's blocking the door! Both of them!"


End file.
